


Uh oh lucy's preggers

by Viramontes



Category: Fairy Tail, Nalu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viramontes/pseuds/Viramontes
Summary: Lucy has been feeling unwell lately and finally decides to ask Wendy to heal her but as Wendy is healing her she discovers some major news. How will Natsu react to this? How is lucy going to tell him?





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V  
My eyes slowly peel open to see my boyfroend's big Brown eyes staring right at me. I can Feel Natsu's arm tightly around me pressing me towards him.

"Mmmmm goodmorning beautiful" Natsu said nuzzling his nose on my neck 

"Hmmm morning handsome" lucy said leaning more into him 

"Hmmmm that's weird. Your body odor smells sweeter" Natsu said with a questioning look on his face

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I said to Natsu

"Hmmmm idk I guess it's a good thing" Natsu said smelling me once more 

"Well I need to go and make some breakfast for us because I'm starving" I said as I was getting up.

I walk towards the kitchen to make some Eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. As I was making the food I feel hands snake around my waist.

"Mmmmm that smells delicious" Natsu said smelling at the food.

I smelled in the aroma too, to see what he was talking about but once I got a wiff of the bacon my stomach felt like it was going to turn upside down. I ran towards our bathroom and to the toilet just in time to throw up. 

"Ugh that was gross" I said once i finished 

Natsu came running to my side and said. "Are you ok? What happened" as he was putting his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. 

"I'm fine Natsu I just got sick from my stomach that's all." I said holding his hands while looking into his eyes. 

"Well ok then but if this continues I'm going to call Wendy ok" Natsu said while cupping my cheek

"Ok then" I smiled at him

We continued tO make breakfast together and ate together but Natsu kept on looking at me and asking me if I feel better

"I promise I'm fine Natsu I probably just got a bug or something I'll be ok don't worry" I told him while I was changing to go to our guild 

"I'll always worry about you no matter what because I love you" he said while appoaching me and hugging me from behind. 

I turn around and put my arms around his neck and kiss him. He pulls me in tighter and things get heated very quickly.  
................................................................................

After our heated session we got ready to go to our guild to see what job we should take. On our way over there I see a lot of couples with their family and it makes me wonder if me and Natsu will ever have that.

"Hey what's wrong?" Natsu asked me 

"It's just. I was thinking that if we could ever have something like that." I said poinoting to the couple who is holing their baby " You know have a family of our own"

"Pffft lucy we aren't even married and your already thinking about wanting too have a family" Natsu said sarcastically

"Uh yea nevermind I was just joking around to see your reaction haha" I said but I was hurting on the inside. How can I think of something like that when we aren't even a married couple.  
................................................................................

As we eneed the guild the smell of booze was very strong to me which made me run to the restroom to throw up for the second time today. As I exited the girls restroom Natsu was there with a worried face

"You are not well im going to go look for Wendy for you. In the meantime go to the nursery room and wait there ok"

"Fine then I'll wait for you and Wendy there" I said while walking towards the nursery room 

Natsu's P.O.V

As I began to walk to look for Wendy I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Lucy. I'm always so worried for her and trying to protext her from everything and it pains me when I can't do anything sometimes. I wonder why she smelled so sweet today. I couldnt get her smell put of my head it was just so pure, just like her. Today when we were walking towards our guild I saw the way she looked at that family and even made me want to have one with her but Im afraid if I have something like that I'll lose her and be heartbroken. I could tell by the way I reacted to her question that I broke her heart but I feel that I'm not worthy of having a family. Our 5 year anniversary of meeting her for the first time is coming up and I'm planning to make things officoak between us by Proposing to her I just can't wait.  
I saw Wendy with a bunch of books around her.  
"Hey Wendy can you come to the nursery room, Lucy isn't feeling so well"

"Yea anything for lucy" she said with her cheery smile. 

On our way there master makarov called me to talk to me so I tole Wendy to go without me and to tell lucy I was with master makarov. 

When I went to him I told him "What's up Master?" 

"I just wanted to ask you if lucy is alright she looked very ill and I'm worried." 

"I think she just has a bug, Wendy is wither her right now to heal her up" I said with a smile

"When you guys entered the guild I got a strange feeling from her but I couldn't put my finger on it, is it ok if I go see her for my suspicions."

"Yea sure let's go check her out" I said to him to go walk to the nursery but then I got called by Erza so told master to go ahead and that I'll catch up to him. 

Lucy's P.O.V 

As I sat down on the bed I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me. Thrn the door opened and Wendy came in 

"Hey lucy I'm here to heal you, Natsu was with me but Master Makaroo called him to talk to him but he said he'll be here tight after he finishes talking to him."

"Oh ok then let's see what's wrong with me then haha." I laI'd down on the bed ready for wendy's healing 

Wendy came to me and had her hands hovering over me to find the source of my sickness. When she centered them to my stomach she gave a weird look on her face and then all of a sudden her face expression came into like a realization of some sorts.

"What's wrong wendy?" I ask her neevously 

"Lucy ummm this is ummm I guess I should just say it but ummm......" 

"Just tell me" I said annoyingly 

"You're pregnant..." 

I looked at her astonished and couldn't believe her. I mean how can this happen? I mean I know HOW but like... just how at this time. 

"W-what?" My face went really pale 

"No this wasn't suppose to happen. Why did this happen." I worriedly said 

"Ummm lucy everything is going to be fine Natsu will be there for you. Don't worry everything will be alright" wendy told me as she was hugging me 

I thrn saw Master makarov enter the nursery room and I straightened up and said, " Hey master makarov what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" 

"I came to check up on my child to see how she was doing" he said as he was coming closer to me. When I came to the side of the bed he studied me intently and then his expression changed one to surprise but then it went to a happy and loving look 

"So I'm guessing wendy just told you what's wrong with you and by sensing you I can tell what's wrong with you." 

"B-but h-how do you k-know?" I ask 

"I can sense the power of the child inside you. It is quite strong." He said with a happy and proud look on his face 

"Natsu will be very proud and happy to know that you are pregnant with his child"

"Ummm yea can we keep this between us until I can find a way to tell him about all of this please?" 

"Yea sure I get it my lips are sealed lucy" wendy said as she went skipping outside 

"I'll keep my mouth shut too but you have to tell him ok don't hold this back he deserves to know that he's going to be a father ok promise me you'll tell him."

"I promise" I smiled at him 

"What do you prouse lucy?" Natsu said as he entered the room 

All eyes went to him and it was silent.  
........................................................................  
To be continued. ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that lucy knows what's wrong with her. How will she tell Natsu? How will Natsu react?

All eyes turned to Natsu and it was quiet 

"Well I better leave you two alone to discuss this I have important matters to attend to" Master said as he was walking outside the nursery 

"So mind telling me what you were promising Master just a minute ago" Natsu said as he came to lucy side 

"Oh um I promised hI'm that I wouldn't tell anyone about his secret so yea" I said nervously 

"Oooo what kind of secret. I want to know" Natsu said cheerfully 

"I just said that I promise not to tell anyone so I can't tell you" I said with determination 

"Ok ok fine then but you will tell me eventually right?" Natsu said with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips 

"Fine I will but don't get any crazy ideas ok" I said

"Ok thrn so do you feel better now?" Natsu said worriedly 

"Well not exactly.... Wendy said I should take it easy and not go on jobs so yea..." I trailed off 

"Oh ok you need your rest anyways so that's a good thing. Let's go home then" Natsu said as he leaned in and picked me up bridal style in his arms 

"Eek what are you doing?" I said nervously 

"I'm taking my very beautiful and sick girlfriend home." 

I blushed and said, "I know that but why are you carrying me?" 

"Because I want to so let's go home now" he said while walking out the nursery.  
...........................................................................

When we got home he put me on the bed and tucked me in and told me he was making soup for me. I felt so comfortable that I started to doze off with a bunch of questions in my head.

"Hey sleepy head your soup is ready." I hear someone telling me. As I open my eyes Natsu is right there holding a bowl of soup. 

"Thank you Natsu" I said as I leaned in and kissed him. Hmmm thats weird he tasted....delicious.

"What did you eat?" I asked him

"Oh umm u got hungry while I was making you some soup so I ate some fire. Why do you ask?" 

That's weird fire can't taste like that. Can it? 

"Oh umm it's just when I kissed you I tasted something delicious and was wondering if you ate anything" I said nervously 

"But how can you taste the fire I ate if you don't eat fire?" Natsu questionly said 

Then it hit me. Of course now that I'm pregnant with natsu's baby it's most likely that I'd want to eat fire because of that.

"Well there is a reason for that but I'm going to need you to sit down" I said as I tapped the empty spot besides me.

"Oh ok then. What's wrong?" 

"Well you know how I ummm promised master something well this is that something" I said nervously 

"I don't understand" 

"Well ummm the thing is.....ummm well impregnant" I said it really fast and low 

"What I couldn't hear the last part you went to fast and low" 

Gosh just say it lucy, "I'm Pregnant" 

Natsu just kept staring at me. His face expression in neutral not even a hint of happiness or anything. I began to doubt that he wants this. I started to cry.

Natsu's P.O.V 

"I'm pregnant"

The minute those words were out I blanked. I'm going to be a father. Lucy is pregnant with my baby...but how I mean I know HOW but like just How? I'm not capable of being a father. I'm not worthy of being a father. I don't deserve a family. I don't deserve lucy and this baby.   
*flashback*

"Natsu can you come here real quick" said a very low gravely voice 

"What's the matter Dragneel?" I said to my father 

"There will come a time where you wI'll fall in love with a person and ask her to marry you. When that happens she would want to have a family with you. Do you understand what I'm saying my child" 

"Umm I guess a little" Natsu said confused 

"When that time comes around and she tells you she is pregnant with your child don't push her away and tell her that you don't deserve her of the baby. You need to pushut all those thoughts away because she is going to need you by her side to support her ok. You may not understand this now but in the future when this happens you will remember and you will understand. Now this is very grave situation. If that day does come and I'm not there I need to tell you this." 

"What is it?" 

"When she does become pregnant with your child the cycle of the pregnancy only last 3 months because the baby will grow rapidly. That's where your mate will be in danger because if your mate is human a human cycle is 9 months because of the woman's fragile body so if she is pregnant her body will be in danger. She can't a miss a day without eating. She needs to eat everyday no matter what. And I'd you can try to find at least a healer because it will be a pain."

"Ummm ok" Natsu said confused 

"One more thing and don't forget this because it's very crucial to you and your mate. If she is pregnant with twins then she will be in danger. She could most likely die during child birth. Ok so be careful my son I don't want you hurting because of this.   
*Flashback ends*

I see lucy crying and I start to get worried and I go and hug her and ask her, "what's wrong babe?" 

"Y-you d-don't w-want t-to b-be with m-me anymore" she wails 

"No I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to react that way I love you and I want to be here for you and the baby. I want this so much. I want to marry you and love you and have a family with you. You are my world I'm sorry it took this long to realize it. I want this" I said with determination 

"Y-you do?" Lucy said 

"Of course" I said smiling at her and kissing her 

Lucy's P.O.V 

"Of course" Natsu said smiling at me and then kissing me 

I felt happiness and joy and excitement. I couldnt hold back anymore and I let him take me passionately   
................................................................................

After that we laid on our bed holding each other without anyone saying anything 

"I can't wait to see your belly swelling up with my baby" Natsu said with his hand on my stomach

I blush so hard and said, "I can't wait either" 

I put my arms around his neck and kiss him 

"Gosh I love you and our baby so much I won't let anything happen to you no matter what ok. I will support you and be there for you.

"I love you too" I said with tears in my eyes  
.........................................................................  
To be continued.....


	3. The Big news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Natsu knows the news he can't wait to tell the guild the Big news

Natsu's P.O.V 

"I can't wait to tell our guild that your pregnant. They're going to be so happy that there will be a new member in the family" I said as I walked hand in hand with my Lucy to the guild 

"I can't wait either" lucy said beaming with that beautiful smile of hers that brightens everyone's day. 

I couldn't help but wonder how I got so lucky to have her as my girlfriend (Hopefully soon to be fiancée) and having a baby with her. She brightens my world everyday. I won't be able to live without her because she is my life. 

She caught me staring at her and she blushed and she said, "what's with that look on your face?"

"You're just glowing and beautiful like always" I said and I leaned down to kiss her 

"W-Well we should keep heading to the guild" lucy said with a flushed face  
................................................................................  
Lucy's P.O.V 

When we entered the guild Natsu interwined his hand with mine and shouted, "Can I get everyone's attention we have Big news to say" 

Everybody's eyes looked towards us at once and it got quiet.Natsu looked around and said, "Lucy is pregnant!" He put our joined hands in the air 

Everything was eerily silent and no one made a move or said anything. Then all at once everybody was cheering and came rushing towards us, congratulating us. But there was only one person who wasn't celebrating our big news and it was.......

(To be continued)


End file.
